


Пендрагон

by ilera



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catia lives, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Uther is a ghost, Vortigern has problems with his magic, Vortigern lives, evil creature made Vortigern do bad stuff, fandom Antagonists 2020, kind of, prophecy about the sword, Вортигерн уполз, Катиа уползла, Мистические существа, Утер призрак, альтернативное развитие событий, злое существо заставляло Вортигерна совершать плохие поступки, иной мир, кто-то умер кто-то уполз, мистика, постканон, пророчество про Меч, типа, у Вортигерна проблемы с магией
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Вортигерн так и не смог принести в жертву Катию, чем разозлил темные силы.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Пендрагон

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

Вортигерн упал на колени:

— Утер, я не хотел…

— Это уже неважно. — Из спины Утера торчал меч, но он не обращал на него никакого внимания.

— Если бы я мог все исправить… — по щекам Вортигерна потекли слезы.

— Прекрати! Сосредоточься на том, что действительно важно, что ты можешь изменить. Артур слишком неопытен и нуждается в твоих советах. Если ты правда сожалеешь о случившемся, помоги ему. Стань его самым верным другом и союзником. 

— Он меня ненавидит. 

— Ты должен сам найти путь к его сердцу, брат, — образ Утера начал меркнуть. — Я не могу здесь больше оставаться.

— Утер!

— Обещай, что поможешь ему.

— Утер, подожди, — Вортигерн протянул к брату руки, — не оставляй меня.

— Обещай мне, — голос становился все тише.

Вортигерн покорно склонил голову.

— А теперь возвращайся к живым, — и Утер растворился в темноте. 

— Прости… 

— Отец, ты ранен?

— Прости.

— Отец? 

Вортигерн тонул во взгляде сирены, голос Катии с трудом прорывался сквозь тьму, окутавшую разум. Он попытался в последний раз обнять ее, но руки не слушались. 

— Соверши жертву и станешь всесильным, — шепот, похожий на шипение змеи, захватил его целиком. 

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь!.. Пожалуйста... 

— Катиа? 

А потом под щекой оказались холодные мокрые камни, и тьма наконец отпустила его.

— Он не хотел ничего плохого, поверьте, просто он так странно себя вел… Поймите правильно, я знала, что он меня любит, но никогда раньше... Я хочу сказать, такое сильное выражение чувств...

Голос Катии то приближался, то удалялся, и Вортигерну казалось, что ей кто-то отвечает. Кто-то знакомый, кого он должен был знать. Утер? 

— Я знала, что он носит с собой этот кинжал. Когда он вошел, я сразу поняла, что что-то случилось, но я и подумать не могла... В какой-то момент я даже решила, что он собирается меня убить.

«Нет, — хотелось закричать Вортигерну, — я бы никогда не смог тебя убить». А кто же убил ее мать?.. Но с кем разговаривает Катиа? Вортигерн попытался открыть глаза, но тело будто онемело.

— Я знаю, что у вас нет причин помогать, но пожалуйста… Я сделаю что угодно, только спасите его.

Наконец Вортигерн услышал мужской голос. И узнал его.

— Я попытаюсь.

«Лжец».

В боку горело, словно в раскаленной печи, и Вортигерн мечтал, чтобы это скорее закончилось. Он не чувствовал своих ног, но ему удалось открыть глаза. В комнате было темно, и силуэт человека, сидящего около его постели, был с трудом различим. Длинные темные волосы, тонкая фигура...

— Катиа? — прошептал он.

— Отец, ты очнулся! Лекарь сказал, что шансов один на тысячу, но Артур утверждал, что у тебя получится. Он попросил свою знакомую помочь, и она долго что-то бормотала и делала пассы руками... Не знала, что среди магов есть женщины.

Вортигерн больше не слушал. Да как этот щенок смеет распоряжаться его жизнью? Этот негодяй, этот предатель, этот... Странно, но мысли Вортигерна не были окрашены привычной ненавистью. Даже на это у него не было сил, понял он с горечью.

При следующем пробуждении Вортигерн сразу почувствовал чужое присутствие. Он попытался сгруппироваться и откатиться, но в боку закололо, и он замер. «Я умер», — вспомнил он.

— Здравствуй, дядя.

Вортигерн сосредоточил все силы в правой руке и сотворил заклинание.

— ...Да ничего я не делал! Это он попытался меня ударить, но неожиданно потерял сознание.

Вортигерн понял, что заклинание у него не получилось.

— Тебе стоит прикончить его, пока он не прикончил тебя.

Значит, в комнате был еще один мужчина.

— А что он мне сделает? Я теперь король.

— Пока нет.

Сон утянул Вортигерна в свою трясину, и больше он ничего не слышал.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу вас в таком состоянии… дядя.

Последнее слово было произнесено с насмешкой, но Вортигерн ожидал худшего. Он полусидел на кровати, опершись о многочисленные подушки, и боролся с приступами тошноты. Катиа по его просьбе принесла зеркало, и Вортигерн с трудом себя узнал. Он постарел и стал выглядеть на свои годы, бледная кожа и покрасневшие веки дополняли облик. Он чувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным, и это злило больше всего. Раньше он с легкостью двигал любые предметы — казалось, магия покинула его.

— Катиа, принеси свечу, пожалуйста, — обратился он к дочери, игнорируя Артура.

Та выполнила его просьбу и поставила новенькую свечу на стол. Вортигерн никак не смог бы до нее дотянуться, не вставая с постели — то, что было надо. Еще недавно он мог зажигать свечи, не напрягаясь, но теперь... 

— Не мешайте мне, — сказал Вортигерн слабым, но не терпящим возражений голосом.

Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился, вызывая в себе прежнее ощущение силы. К горлу подкатила тошнота, но вместе с ней Вортигерн почувствовал растущую энергию. Перед мысленным взором появился огонь, сквозь который к нему шагнул Он. Рогатый засмеялся и протянул к нему когтистую лапу: «Тебе не скрыться, червь, ты связан со мной навечно!» Он проткнул когтем грудь Вортигерна, и тот закричал от пронзившей его невыносимой боли. 

Вортигерн снова стоял где-то вне времени и пространства. Вокруг по-прежнему ничего не было, кроме бесконечной тьмы. 

— Ты должен перестать приходить сюда, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. 

Вортигерн резко обернулся. Утер стоял перед ним такой же, каким он запомнил его с прошлого раза. Из спины все еще торчал меч. 

— Почему?

— Когда-нибудь ты можешь не вернуться назад. 

Вортигерн шагнул к Утеру и попытался коснуться его, но тот сразу отдалился на прежнее расстояние.

— Что это за место? — спросил Вортигерн. — Как я здесь оказался?

— Ты все еще близок к смерти, брат. Грань между нашими мирами для тебя истончилась, поэтому ты так легко ее переступаешь, — какое-то время Утер пристально смотрел в глаза Вортигерна, затем медленно произнес: — Ты должен разрушить Башню. Она отнимает у тебя много сил.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Вортигерн, — она наоборот мне их дает.

— Не тебе, а тому существу, — возразил Утер. — Когда ты отказался заплатить жизнью своей дочери, Он обернулся против тебя. Если бы не подоспевший вовремя Артур, разорвавший магический обряд...

— Я не понимаю.

— Разве ты не замечал, как сильно Он тебя контролирует? С каждым разом он захватывал все больше и больше, и это превращение должно было стать последним. Все эти годы Катиа кое-как удерживала тебя, но с ее смертью ты бы в Нем полностью растворился.

— Сирены ничего об этом не говорили, — растерялся Вортигерн. — С каждой жертвой я должен был становиться сильнее, и Башня была почти закончена.

— Власть имеет цену, — Утер стал бледнеть и отдаляться. — Ты поплатился многими жизнями, пришла очередь отдать свою.

Вокруг ног Вортигерна обвились толстые щупальца и потащили его вниз.

— Я же не знал! — закричал Вортигерн. — Сирены меня обманули! Утер!

— Пламя свечи почти погасло, брат. 

— Уте-е-ер!

Его вырвало темной жижей, и он потерял сознание.

Кто-то удерживал его, не давая биться об пол, кто-то звал и просил успокоиться. По подбородку текла какая-то жидкость, а изо рта вырывались хрипы. 

— Он очнулся, — произнесли над ним. — Катиа, помоги мне переложить его на кровать.

Вортигерн открыл слезящиеся глаза и вытер рукой рот. На пальцах осталась кровь.

— Что случилось? — прохрипел он.

— Это я и хотел у вас спросить, — ответил Артур. — Выглядело так, будто в вас вселился демон. 

— Башня, — вспомнил Вортигерн. — Надо уничтожить Башню, — из последних сил он схватил Артура за ворот. — Уничтожь… Башню… Утер…

***

— Я не чувствую его присутствия, — сказала Маг, — как будто он уже мертв. Но он жив, это точно.

— Он сказал уничтожить Башню и, — Артур замешкался, — назвал меня Утером. 

— Любопытно, — Маг водила руками над распростертым телом Вортигерна, ее глаза постоянно меняли цвет. — Я не вижу в нем прежней мощи, но он по-прежнему силен. Однако если уничтожить Башню… Я должна кое-что проверить.

— Но что с ним? — остановил ее Артур. — Почему он больше похож на мертвеца, чем на живого? — Катиа, сидевшая у постели отца, всхлипнула. — Он опасен?

— Разумеется, опасен, — ответила Маг невозмутимо. — Но тебе он ничего не сделает. Где меч?

— Ну, знаешь…

— Всегда носи его с собой. Это меч Пендрагона, он защитит тебя.

— Он ведь тоже Пендрагон, — возразил Артур.

— Не думаю, — ответила Маг и, ничего больше не объясняя, вышла из комнаты.

— Как же бесят эти волшебники, — пробормотал себе под нос Артур, когда Маг уже не могла его слышать.

Он подошел к Катии и успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо:

— Не беспокойся, Маг найдет решение.

***

— Маг сказала, что уничтожение Башни может привести к вашей смерти.

Они спорили довольно долго, и Вортигерн все не мог взять в толк, почему Артур так хочет, чтобы он жил. «С меня хватит смертей» — так он объяснил ему, но для Вортигерна это звучало слишком бредово, чтобы верить.

— Плевать мне, что сказала Маг, — ответил Вортигерн. — Если Башню не разрушить, со мной случится нечто худшее, чем смерть. Ты не видел, на что Он способен, ты не видел, как… — он хотел сказать, «как умерли твои родители», но вовремя прикусил язык. — Если Он победит, то убьет вас всех. И Катию.

Говоря, Вортигерн двигал левой рукой, очерчивая форму пламени, но свеча все не загоралась. Иногда Вортигерн готов был поклясться, что фитиль начинал гореть, но в следующий миг все возвращалось на круги своя. Уже несколько дней он не видел призрак Утера и начал думать, что те встречи на границе двух миров ему померещились. Утер давно умер, и его дух нашел упокоение.

— Хорошо, — сдался Артур. — Но не раньше, чем вернется Маг.

— Ты был в подземельях, как я просил?

— Да, там никого нет. 

— А сирены?

— Наверное, уплыли, — пожал плечами Артур. — Почему они так вас интересуют?

Вортигерн промолчал. Возможно, исчезновение сирен ничем не грозит, тем более, Утер о них не предупреждал. Нет, самым важным было уничтожить Башню и запечатать Ему вход в этот мир. Он со злостью взглянул на свечу и представил, как она вся сгорает в пламени. К его удивлению, свеча действительно зажглась, и он повернулся к Артуру, чтобы сказать об этом. Но вместо Артура над постелью возвышался Он.

— Ты глупец, — прогрохотало существо. — Ты — это я, и тебе от меня не избавиться. 

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — и Вортигерн вскинул руку, перенаправляя пламя со свечи на Него.

— Я же предупреждал, — укоризненно взглянул на него Утер. — Ты не уничтожил Башню.

Вортигерн лежал у ног брата, не в силах пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, как с каждым вздохом из него утекает жизнь. Почему-то его это не огорчало.

— Твой сын был против, — прохрипел он.

— Прости, я больше ничем не могу тебе помочь, — печально произнес Утер.

Запахло огнем, и рядом материализовался Он. 

— Как смеешь ты, червь, мешать мне? — громыхнул Он, надвигаясь на Утера. 

— Ты здесь не властен, демон, — ответил тот, выпрямляясь во весь рост. — Изыди.

— Ошибаешься, призрак, одним движением руки я могу его убить, — и он указал на лежащего Вортигерна.

— И убьешь этим себя, — спокойно ответил Утер. — Вы все еще связаны и не можете существовать друг без друга.

— Ты прав, — согласился Он. — Но я способен удерживать его в этом месте, пока обряд не будет завершен. 

— Какой обряд? — спросил Вортигерн.

Появление существа неожиданно придало ему сил, и он смог подняться. 

— Башня, — расхохотался Тот. 

— О, нет, — произнес Утер, на его лице впервые появились яркие эмоции. — Ее нельзя уничтожать!

— Жалкие людишки, все это время вы играли мою партию, — самодовольно сказал Он. — Разрушив Башню, вы освободите меня. 

— Нет, — ответил Вортигерн твердо и достал кинжал, с которым не расставался. — Ты сказал, что я должен жить, пока не рухнет Башня. Так смотри, — и Вортигерн направил острие себе в живот.

Неожиданно кто-то выбил из его руки кинжал.

— Не спешите, дядя, — раздался звонкий голос, — Башней занялась Маг, а она знает, что делать. 

Вортигерн поднял удивленный взгляд на Артура. Его глаза светились голубым огнем, как и символы на мече в его руках. 

— Покончим с ублюдком, — воскликнул он и бросился прямо на Него.

— Никто из смертных не способен победить меня в одиночку, — рассмеялся демон и отбросил Артура назад. 

— Брат! — крикнул Утер, встав на колени. — Возьми меч!

Сначала Вортигерн не понял, о чем тот говорит, но вдруг увидел торчащий из спины призрачный меч, с которым так свыкся, что перестал обращать на него внимание. 

— Думаешь, я не пытался? — ответил он, подойдя. — Только Артур это может.

— Ты невнимательно изучил пророчество. Любой Пендрагон, кого я сочту наследником, может обладать этим мечом. Пришло время доказать, что я в тебе не ошибся, брат.

С этими словами Утер окаменел, как в день своей смерти, а меч начал терять прозрачность и стал уплотняться. За спиной слышны были звуки боя, и Вортигерн испугался, что не успеет. Отбросив сомнения, связанные с пророчеством, он схватился за рукоять и резким движением вытащил из спины Утера — из камня — меч, не отличавшийся по виду от того, которым орудовал сейчас Артур. Вортигерн бросился ему на помощь.

— Вам меня не остановить! — взревело существо, отбиваясь уже от двух мечей, но было видно, что ему стало труднее.

— Ваша магия должна усилиться рядом с ним! — крикнул Артур. — Попробуйте какое-нибудь заклинание.

— Сгори заживо, сгори заживо, сгори заживо… — шептал Вортигерн, представляя такое пламя, которое могло бы поглотить всесильного демона.

Он протянул руку к Нему, черпая из него недостающие силы.

— Глупец! — взревел Он. — Убив меня, ты убьешь себя.

Ноги демона окутало взявшееся из ниоткуда пламя. Вортигерн начал слабеть, но пламя продолжило подниматься. 

— Маг, пора? — крикнул Артур куда-то вверх. Ответом были лишь Его проклятия, но Артур кивнул. — Держитесь, дядя, сейчас вам достанется. 

Демон взревел, и Вортигерн упал, выронив меч, который вновь стал призрачным. Все тело горело, и он понял, что умирает вместе с существом. Вдруг внутри что-то оборвалось, будто лопнула натянутая струна. Все звуки, даже его собственный крик, исчезли, и наступила полная темнота. 

— Я думал, нам конец, — пожаловался до боли знакомый голос. — Когда этот демон умирал, Вортигерн тоже умирал. 

— Ты слишком рано вмешался, — ответил незнакомый женский голос. — Башня должна была рухнуть в момент наибольшей слабости Рогатого, но до смерти связанного с ним человека. 

— Но ведь все хорошо закончилось, — рассмеялся Артур. — Дядюшка жив, и мы избавлены от того ублюдка. 

— Твое везение не будет бесконечным, — недовольно ответила девушка.

Хлопнула дверь.

— Маг ушла, — сказал Артур. — Можете больше не притворяться. 

Вортигерн открыл глаза и огляделся. Он лежал в той же комнате и в той же кровати — впрочем, чего он ожидал? Рядом сидел Артур и с любопытством его разглядывал.

— Все не возьму в толк, — произнес он, — откуда вы достали меч?

— Мне его предложил Утер, ты же видел.

— Утер? — удивился Артур. — Никого там не было, кроме нас двоих и демона. И неожиданно вы прямо из воздуха достаете копию моего меча… Я думал, что двинулся умом, когда это увидел. А потом он сам по себе исчез. Маг сказала, что известное нам пророчество может быть неполным, и только всех запутала.

— Это значит, — объяснил Вортигерн, улыбаясь впервые за несколько дней, — что я достоин рода Пендрагон.


End file.
